Naruto: Self Seal Broken
by Magmaman101
Summary: What if as a baby danzo used a seal on naruto, a seal called the self seal, it seals the true self of one, and later when he became genin it broke? turns out naruto had a powerful Dojutsu, but it has major drawbacks and some weakness's. Note: don't rush new chapters that will cause it probaly to take longer.


First chapter out!, This story will be continued unlike my DBZ story which I abandoned..

BTW I do not own anything in this fanfiction other than the things that are made uniquely by me.

…

A blond boy, no older than 2 days old, was lying between a handful of masked men with black cloaks, there masked resembled that of a cats face, there was another man, which was just in plain clothes, this man was identified as **Danzo**, he leaned towards the crying boy, he done a series of hand signs while filling his hands with chakra, he then shouted **"Self Sealing!"** and hit the boy on the head, following such a blood red mark appeared then disappeared in a matter of seconds, along with the odd mark, a lot of features of the boy changed, he shrunk slightly, his eyes changed to a different color, and his chakra reserves even though he was still a newborn his chakra reserves were massive, that of a low chunin or even higher, but after the mark disappeared they were less than half of what they originally were.

**12 years later**

A blond boy, named Naruto Uzumaki was charging at a silver haired man with a mask covering most of his face, he was wielding a book, a pink book to be exact. Currently there were two others nearby, hiding in bush's nearby, their names Sakura, and Sasuke. They were amazed at what they were witnessing, this silver haired man, also known as Kakashi could dodge any attack thrown at him, no matter how hard they tried, and he wasn't even focusing!

**Either way lets get back to Naruto**

The blond boy, while running towards the silver haired man, he took a leap into the air, falling towards his opponent he swung a left foot towards the man's head nearly hitting it, but he easily caught the kick, he grabbed the boys leg and swung him around, the boy flew towards the lone tree in the clearing before he reached it he spun around and landed on the tree, he proceeded to push off of it with his full force.

The Blond boy flew towards his opponent again, he was about to make a kick when terrible pain struck him in the head and rest of his body…..

It didn't make sense, his opponent didn't do this damage to him, there sensei wouldn't do such to them.. all he asked them to do was get those bells… no way he would do this damage to his students…

No it wasn't him, this pain was deeper than a ordinary man could strike…

It was unbearable… the pain was so intense the boy collapsed in pain and fainted.

Kakashi rushed to see what was wrong, of course he couldn't figure out was wrong, the only way was to take him to the Konoha hospital.

**At the Konoha Hospital**

There was people rushing in and out of a room, there had to be at least 12 people, they just couldn't figure out the diagnosis of there patient, inside the room sat a blond boy, he was sweating and was completely pale, which the doctors could not figure out why he was passed out, it had been two weeks sense he came in to the hospital, you could almost mistake him as dead, other than the slight breathing you could notice.

Sat next to his side, was none other than the third hokage, he had bags upon bags under his eyes, he looked as if he hadn't slept lately which in his case was true.

He couldn't but hope that nothing was wrong with the boy, he was pulled out of his thoughts about the boy when a nurse ran in.

"Ah H-hokage,"

"Yes? What is it that you want?

"We found something odd in his blood"

"What is it?" asked the Hokage nervously

"You'd have to look for yourself to believe it, here take this paper"

"But this is…. Impossible"

"No sir, its true, as you can see the first line is his DNA, but the second line is some jutsu cast on him, that jutsu seems to be the cause of this, the jutsu looks as if it had been here sense birth, but it seems to be breaking"

"But how? I don't remember anyone casting a jutsu on him, and wouldn't have we seen it before?" asked the confused Hokage

"I think who ever cast it on him had evil intentions, and we wouldn't have noticed it, we had to look deep to find it even now."

"Evil intentions? What kind of jutsu does it seem to be?" asked the stunned hokage

"Well sir.. we called in all jonin we could, they looked at it, there was one man that said he recognizes it.."

"Who would this man be?" asked the Hokage

The door opened up, stepped through a silver haired man, who you could say the man they were fighting Kakashi.

"It would be me hokage" said Kakashi

"Kakashi? But how would you know anything of such? You couldn't…"

"But I do, I've seen something like it before, I don't know if it is the same thing though" said Kakashi

"What may that be Kakashi?" Asked a nervous Hokage

"Well it's a jutsu rarely used in the ANBU, it's a jutsu called "self sealing" it's rarely used because its dangerous side effects and the amount of chakra it uses" Kakashi said while maintaining a calm face

"What? I've never heard of such!" said a angry Hokage

"It was a jutsu developed and used by non under then danzo and his ROOT program from years ago" Kakashi said

"So chances are its that old creep?" asked the Hokage

"Yes, I've never seen anyone else able to use it" Kakashi said in a calm tone

"Kakashi, what exactly does this jutsu do?" asked a inpatient hokage

"Well, I don't know exactly but from what I've gathered, it seals your true self, such as your skill, your personality, your chakra reserves and anything similar, what you look like maybe, a sickening jutsu to say the least, if this was on Naruto sense birth, a lot of things could be changed about him, and if its breaking now then that could be bad" said a Calm Kakashi

"What a nasty jutsu indeed, we'll wait and see what happ…" Hokage said as he was interrupted by Naruto's hand moving on the bed. They watched his hand as it went to his head and landed on his eyes, the boy Naruto whispered something just loud enough for them to hear "M—my Eye's they hu-hurt" he whispered in pain, proceeding to pass out in pain again.

"What was that about Kakashi?" asked the Hokage

"I don't….. KNOW! Obviously something with his eyes is wrong, we'd better get someone out here to check them" said Kakashi

"Yes I agree, Kakashi get tsunade personally for me" said the Hokage

"Yes sir"

**Ten hours later, with tsunade in the hospital**

"Did you really have to call me back?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, you're the only one that might know what's wrong with him due to that jutsu" said the Hokage

Tsunade was mad at this, but decided to help either way, he approached the boy and used her chakra to analyze his body, every detail to see what's wrong if anything.

"Hokage, there isn't anything wrong with him, as for his eyes, you open them yourself look at them" said Tsunade

"What no way, he said he was feeling pain" said the hokage

"Its true nothings wrong with him"

The hokage approached the boy and opened his eyelid, what he saw was really odd, his eyes were different, instead of his normal blue eye, he saw a whilepool in his eye, a blue on and in the center there was a red dot, it was awfully odd…

**Yes that's all for this chapter, the eye thing is a dojutsu, its going to be powerful but have major drawbacks, such as the amount of chaka it uses and so on.**


End file.
